happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tongue in Cheek/Trivia
Trivia *Despite Sniffles' numerous encounters with the ants during the internet series, this is the only Sniffles vs. Ants episode of the TV series (unless one counts the prehistoric ants in Blast from the Past having a brief appearance). *This is the only episode of the TV series to have only one death in it. (Though Handy is the only confirmed main character to die in A Change of Heart, a whale dies as well, either Lumpy and an aphid may have died in this episode). * This is the longest and most torturous death in Happy Tree Friends. Lumpy's death in The Chokes on You is second to this.' *This is one of the few TV episodes where there are less than five characters. *This is the only TV episode where all of the characters who appear don't have visible buckteeth, including the Ants. *This is the only TV episode where only one character stars alone without any featuring characters. *Sniffles' death is the longest in the TV series, the second-longest being Lumpy's in ''Letter Late than Never. *This episode is one of six instances where a character cried during his/her death due to the degree of pain. The other five instances are Toothy from Eye Candy and Brake the Cycle, Petunia from Read 'em and Weep, Flaky from Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! and Lumpy from The Chokes on You. *This is one of the few TV episodes in which a starring character does not kill anyone. The others are Who's to Flame?, Home Is Where the Hurt Is ('''Debatable), and A Change of Heart. *Nobody dies until 6 minutes throughout the episode. *This qualifies as Sniffles' most antagonistic role in the series. *For now, this is the last episode with the Ants. (though it is possible they will appear again.) *This episode, along with Wishy Washy, is considered one of the most graphic episodes in the TV series. *This episode marks the second time a character uses a part of a character as clothing, wherein this case Lumpy wears Sniffles' hand like a glove. The first time is in Let It Slide when Lumpy wears Flaky's skin as a hoodie. *There are no female characters in this episode if one doesn't count the Mother and Daughter ant. *Sniffles' remains are used for three different things at the end of the episode, more than any other single corpse in the series. *Sniffles is heard yelling "No, no, no!" When he's about to hammer his tail into the ground while being mind controlled by The Ants. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a reference to the term "tongue-in-cheek," which means to joke around. *Sniffles' tongue licking the mother ant with her back to the wall is a reference to the 1979 movie Alien. * The photo The Mole takes of Sniffles' tongue closely resembles the Loch Ness Monster photo, also referred to as "The Surgeon's Photograph." *The moral of this episode is a reference to the famous idiom "Don't make a mountain out of a molehill," which means to not make a big issue out of a smaller one. Superlatives *Sniffles' death is similar to Giggles' death from Double Whammy Part I, his death in In a Jam, and Nutty's death in Stealing the Spotlight. Continuity *Sniffles later suffers a similar death in In a Jam. Lumpy is wearing the same golf outfit from the end of Chew Said a Mouthful. It is possible this episode takes place after that one; two of the three surviving characters reappear here but none of the characters who died reappear. Production Notes *This episode aired on YouTube on April 27, 2012, as confirmed on Twitter along with Easy Comb, Easy Go ''and ''Wingin' It. The name for the mix is "Eleventh Hour" (which was originally titled "Good and Nice Eleven"). Lumpy, Sniffles and The Mole appear in all three of these episodes. Lumpy dies once and Sniffles dies twice while The Mole survives in all three. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia